Bathing suits
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: Part one of a Twoshot. First chapter from her side of the Story, second from his... if any one wants to come up with a better description send me the decription in review...


Hey all, Uhm okay a few quick things…

1) I don't own Teen Titans

2) This is after the end of the Series, when Raven starts to slowly regain her ability to express emotion, now that there's no fear of her father controlling her anymore. So yes, she would be considered OOC.

3) She and Aqualad are 18.

And finally…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4) This is my first Teen Titan fic, please be nice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath… No I will not be joining you on the beach Starfire… Metrion Zinthos… Azarath…" One Raven Roth didn't even miss a beat as her pink loving– orange hued- green eyed alien friend made herself comfortable in the smaller girl's room.

"But Friend Raven, you must, for there will be the delicious tangy yellow beverage, and there will be merriment, and… boys in swim-apparel." Starfire added the last one on the list in a low conspiring whisper. Raven felt the urge to smirk, but withheld the impulse and continued to chant.

_Let it be known, Starfire did indeed have hormones, and a taste for men in swim trunks._ Raven thought bitingly. It was a little known fact the alien had imparted to her 'most closest bestest of friends Raven'.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Was all the demon-girl said, while she, like all warm-blooded, and even a few cold blooded, females, enjoyed a good looking guy in a pair of swim-trunks dripping wet and basking in the sun, Raven wasn't about to go off and join the drool fest the other fem-titans were initiating as a kick off to summer. After all Cyborg would kill her if she accidentally blew up another TV.

"But Friend Raven, Aqualad will be there as well." Starfire added, trying to sound sly.

"Nice try Starfire, but I already knew Aqualad was going to be there, after all it is a party for _all_ titans, and this includes titans east as well as the honoraries." Raven smirked, but still mentally cursed for letting Starfire find out about her little 'secret' crush. The Dark-loving girl opened her eyes, knowing that meditation for the time being was going to be futile, and besides, she thought, her emotions could use a little breather, now that Trigon was long gone… Raven just hoped she didn't regret that decision…

"What if I told you that Aqualad would be in swimming apparel?" The alien was persistent if nothing else.

"That's obvious, Star. He's probably swimming over here." Raven wondered if the Alien wasn't a smart as Raven seemed to give her the benefit of doubt for. But then a mental image of Aqualad, rising out of the surf, his dark blue shorts clinging to him, hinting at what his stupid uniform mercilessly hid, shirtless, his long silky-looking black hair plastered to his skin, water pouring off of him the individual droplets flashing in the sun. His dark fathomless eyes peering straight at her, as his sun-kissed caramel tanned skin rippled with hidden muscles.

"Friend Raven, you are drooling…" Raven snapped out of her fantasy of 'playing' in the surf with a half dressed, and soon to be remedied of _that_, Atlantian. Okay, maybe Starfire was more devious then the goth had anticipated.

"I don't even _own_ a bathing suit." Raven said as a final, and feeble, defense against being put in such an uncomfortable situation.

"I am hoping you are not offended, but I figured as much and went shopping for one for you." Starfire said giving way to a feeling of utter dread at the thought of what Starfire had purchased for her.

"And not to worry, Friend Raven, I didn't buy you any of the cute and pretty ones, I had went to Friend Jinx and Friend Bumblebee, and had them okay the swimming apparel before I bought." Raven felt a _tiny_ bit better, at least she now knew the bathing suit was a) not pink. And b) not frilly lacy of anything else Starfire was particularly fond of. But that also meant there was a high possibility of being forced into a not even legally there, two-piece that merely suggested a semi-thought, a few weeks ago, of covering up.

"And do not be alarmed, Friend Raven, I have made sure, despite their attempts, that there is adequate fabric to cover up." Starfire had accurately read her friends distress. If Starfire ever understood her friend's need to cover up her wonderful body... But then, Raven had been raised in a rather… conservative place… Starfire shrugged, and told Raven, that she was going to change into her swimming clothes, and then drop off Raven's on her way to the party down on the beach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, and Starfire all lounged on beach chairs underneath a raised 'cabana' watching the boys play a rather enthusiastic game of beach Football.

"You'd think it would be too bloody hot for them to be playin like that, but I sure ain't complaining!" Argent cheered as Speedy tackled Robin in a _very_ compromising situation.

'Woo! Go Robin!" Starfire cheered as she pulled the pink and orange top to her strapless bikini up too encourage it to stay in place for the time being.

"You think Raven's going to come out in the Bikini we chose for her?" Bumblebee asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Raven… Bikini… that I've got to see!" Argent laughed. The girls turned back to the game for a moment before Starfire's voice rang out stopping everyone mid motion to look at her.

"FRIEND RAVEN! YOU HAVE COME OUT AT LAST!" Starfire cried leaping up to hug her in a fierce hug. If Raven had felt self-conscious before then… but the girl mentally shook her head and thought.

_Just act natural, and you wont embarrass yourself._ She repeated this a couple of times before making her way to the last empty seat and taking it.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was having a difficult time with all the ties…" She said, acting like there wasn't a _large_ group of guys behind her.

_Just ignore them, and maybe you'll be able to live this down someday. _

"Raven, since when… how did you… wow…" Beastboy stuttered. Raven blushed and felt both extremely pleased at the ruckus she was making, and a little upset that the one guy she had went though all of this to get to notice her hadn't said anything.

"Guys, the game." Came Aqualad's irate voice over the stunned crowd. Raven bit her lip.

_He sounded pissed… was it me?_

"I totally hate you." came Argent's crisp accent.

"Beg pardon." Raven said her eyes trained on Aqualad as he played Quarterback in the game.

"Your body, you have such a freaking awesome body, and you look so freaking hot in that Bikini." Argent clarified, noting her study of the water-boy's movements.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Are you even listening?"

"…"

"Give it a rest Arge. Once Rae's got Aqualad in her sights, it's almost impossible to break the spell. In fact that's why Robin refuses to let Aqualad transfer to Titan's main." Jinx explained as she chugged her cola.

The conversation dropped and the girls watched their mans' all sweaty and hot-looking go dunk off in the water before Cyborg came back to work on cooking the food.

"Hey Raven," Bumblebee hit her with the bottle of sunscreen the rest of them had just finished putting on.

"Hmm?" she tore her gaze off the handsome Atlantian to hear what her insect-themed friend was saying.

"Why don't you go over there, to where he's swimming solo, and ask Aqualad to rub some lotion of your back." Raven blushed a bit before mutter about not wanting to disturb him.

"Trust me he would be more then happy to." The goth was starting to get leery of the phrase 'trust me' and it's other forms, but was shoved off with out any further chance to protest to the side of the island Aqualad had decided to take refuse on so he could swim undisturbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-A-Aqualad?" Raven called out nervous as all hell, but she knew she couldn't return to the other girls without a properly lubed back, and knew she would have a far too difficult time doing it herself. Inside her mind she could feel Bravery and Timid going at it. But that did nothing to help her current situation.

"You called Raven?" a voice came from right besides her, and the girl squeaked and jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, you surprised me… uhm c-could you… uhm… help me with my back… I can't reach… and I don't know my back well enough to do so with magic and…" Raven clamped her mouth shut, knowing she was starting to babble.

"Uhm… sure…" Raven handed him the bottle and turned around, a million excuses popping up in her head as to why she didn't ask someone else. But every thought in her head went away went he touched her.

Raven bit back a moan as his hands worked on ensuring the goopy white product was thoroughly embedded into her skin. Her shoulders having been finished Aqualad focused on her back.

"Uhm… I'm going to untie your strap back here… I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything, but it's in the way so if you could hold your top in place… yes just like that…" he pulled loose the knot and Raven couldn't help but moan quietly at the thought. The Sorceress felt his hands leave her back and she whimpered slightly, until she heard the sound of lotion being squeezed out of the tube, she heard his hands slightly smack together and the squelching squish of the lotion being rubbed between them before his hands returned to the plane of her back. Aqualad was obviously trying not to get into too taboo places, but eventually everywhere else on the back was completely rubbed in except on the lowest parts of her back and the back adjacent to her breasts. Raven stood there wondering where he would start first when she felt his hands high on her back rubbing circles dangerously close to the sides of her breasts. His circles at first, small and tight, leaving no room for accidental straying, then they started to grow larger.

Raven moaned and gasped loudly when his deft fingers accidently touched the mounded flesh.

He paused.

She froze.

"R-Raven?" he asked unsure.

"Aqualad…" she moaned his name unable to turn around. She prayed the ground would swallow her up whole right then. She had been enjoying his ministrations, and now had ruined it.

They stood there for such along time, Raven had briefly thought that maybe had had went to the ocean and swum away.

"Oh dear Poseidon why?" His voiced moaned from way off behind her. "why did I ever let stupid Bumblebee find out… now I made a complete ass of myself…" he mumbled. Raven, feeling rather venturous turned around to see him sitting on the beach with his head in his hands.

"Aqualad?"

"Did 'Bee send you here?" He demanded looking up at her, fury in his eyes.

"Yes… no… well yes but no…" Raven stumbled on her words. Within an instant Aqualad was up and over to her. Gently he grabbed her shoulders, mindful of her untied Bikini-strap.

"Did Bee tell you to do all this to me?" He demanded softer. His eyes much more gentle now.

"No. She told me to do this stuff but it was because…" Raven looked away blushing heavily.

"Raven?" He moved his head closer to hers, moving one hand from her shoulder to tilt her face back to his.

"Aqualad…" She breathed, her eyes sliding close. Taking the hint the dark-haired boy moved forward gently pressing his lips to hers. The two parted and looked into each others eyes.

"I've been wanting to tell you this since the day we took down the brother hood… I love you."

Raven's eyes went wide as he uttered the three words she swore he could only say with such conviction in her dreams, her breath hitched as she lunged forwards smashing her lips onto the boys and sending them toppling backwards Raven on top. In moments they were a flurry of lips and tangled limbs and discarding clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey has anyone seen Raven and Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Yeah dude they've been gone for like hours… I wonder what's up?" Beastboy said from his Tofu burger.

"They are fine; Friend Raven and Aqualad are more than capable of handling themselves." Starfire said from her position at Robin's side. Robin looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"I'm going to have to transfer Aqualad to this team aren't I?"


End file.
